Emma was Right
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: Charles wouldn't leave Erik. Emma was Right.


Russia - 1962

Russian Military Retreat

Charles' POV

"He's not coming" I told them "what now boss?"

"Now nothing, we're here for Shaw, mission aborted" Moira replied.

"What the hell".

"Erik!" Moira said.

"She's his right hand man, that's good enough for me" Erik said as he was about to leave.

"The CIA invading the home of a Senior Soviet Official, ARE YOU CRAZY?" Moira exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I'm not CIA" Erik said and he got up and headed towards the house.

"ERIK!" I said sternly reaching my arm out to try and pull him back. But I was too late.

I watched Erik run hastily, cocooning the guards with barbed wire.

"He's gunna start World War III single handedly" Levene said.

"We have to do something" Moira whispered desperately.

"We're moving out" Levene shouted.

"You can't" I said as I watched Erik smoothly lift up the barrier and run through.

The two guards outside the front of the grand building were ready to shoot but Erik quickly used his powers to pull their guns away from them, They rolled on the floor and as Erik ran past he kicked the guard to his right in the face.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave him" I said to Moira.

I ran past the fence of barbed wire. "For God's sake!" I said looking at one of the petrified guards shaking in the barbed wire.

"Be Calm! Be calm!" I said. "Forget my face". The guard fell unconscious.

Once I'd caught up to Erik we burst through the doors to see Emma perched on a chair watching the helpless Russian Officer "Yes, You are so Beautiful, Yes" his said moving his hands through the air.

I looked at Erik. Then Emma.

"Nice trick" I told Emma and the Russian Officer was instantly out of the illusion and staring at Erik and I.

"Who are you?" He shouted while pulling a gun from his pocket. He held it up pointing to Erik and I.

"Go to sleep" I said quietly. The officer fell back into sleep and Emma stood up and shifted into her lustrous Diamond form. I tried to get inside her head, but I couldn't. The pain.

"You can stop trying to read my mind Sugar" She said knowing what I was doing. "Your never going to get anything from me while I'm like this".

I glanced at Erik, Emma made a dash for the door. Erik and I ran towards her, tackling her to the bed posts.

Before my eyes the metal posts were wrapping around her arms, I knew what Erik was doing.

"Then just tell us" Erik said "Where's Shaw?".

Emma remained silent but tired to struggle free.

Erik was getting angrier at the lack of response. The metal wrapped round her neck and more around her arms.

"Erik!" I said as I could see the metal tightening. "Erik that's enough".

"ERIK that's enough!" I said again sternly. Erik continued to tighten it until she started to crack.

Erik's face looked satisfied as he loosened the strain on her. She went out of her Diamond form.

"All yours" Erik presented, pointing to Emma. "She wont be shifting into Diamond form again, and if she does, just give her a little tap" He said jokingly while helping himself to the food.

I knelt down to begin to read her mind. I stopped as I saw Emma about to speak.

"You two should really just Fuck each other and get it over with" She said.

I glanced at Erik, He was thinking.

"Why not" He said. "I'll move that guy and you deal with Emma".

Once Erik had left the room, dragging the Officer I simply put Emma to sleep and she could not fight back.

I hopped onto the bed and waited for Erik. A minute later Erik walked in, as he came closer my heart rate began to rise. "Are you sure you want to do this?".

"Yes" I replied.

Suddenly are lips were locked and Erik's arms around my body. I pulled him onto the bed. His hands were moving fast and I soon found myself naked.

I lightly brushed my hand through Erik's hair and pulled his head closer to mine.

Erik's hands continued to explore my body. I kissed him harder and longer each time.

It was Joyous.

After a while I heard something. It wasn't me or Erik. I didn't realise we had been so long but all I heard was a smug voice.

"I told you so".


End file.
